Vincent Celeste
- Forms = - Casual = - Ubber Werewolf = }}}} }}Vincent Celeste is a college friend of Alice Backstrome, as well as her friend/roommate, and later on boyfriend/lover. Unbeknownst to her, however, he is the team leader of the publicized team called M.O.N.S.ters. Characteristics *'Name': Vincent Celeste *'Alias': Commander, Leader, Lobo *'Age': 22 *'Hair': Dark Brown (Black in Ubber Lycan form) *'Eyes': Brown (Red in Ubber Lycan form) *'Likes': the USA (true patriot of the country) Christianity (Roman Catholic) loyalty to God, country, humanity, (will be one that views humanity as the ultimate winners against all things regardless of the cost to lives, resources and more) Alice, Peter (sees him as a little brother) *'Dislikes': incompetence, Zack being insubordinate and reckless, traitors, enemies of the U.S., Evil, Terrorists of all kinds (human or inhuman), Talbot Pack and Darke Pack(formerly) *'Family': Background The son of a middle class family from New York states, mid child of 2 sisters, one older, and one younger. His family moved to Washington, and one day was nearly attacked by a Wendigo wandering near the border late at night when he was twelve. Luckily one Sir John killed the Wendigo, but was saved by a young female werewolf (Alice) believing that Sir John was attacking him. She disappeared after she had made some good distance from the two, leaving the boy to believe that there was something much more mysterious in the world, but kept it to himself, believing no one would believe him. Aside from his encounter with the supernatural, he had a pretty normal life until the day when the company, Bio-Tech, was looking for recruits for the private army, and signed up at first chance to earn an income and to make something of himself a few years ago as a regular rifleman. Saw action in the middle east against terrorists in which he proved himself in terms of leadership, and bravery when his commanding officer was killed in action rising through the ranks to be an officer and was transferred to the famed republican guards as a reward and promotion for bravery up and beyond the call of duty. (more directly to the most famous unit the 52nd New York regiment within the republican guards and famous throughout the world altogether that hopefully the profile of that unit will come up soon.) early on in this line of work ran in to the supernatural early on while in boot camp and had a better reaction then most others normally would do and is deeply involved in some missions involving the supernatural and is mentally prepared for it better than most would after first contact. The 52nd who was on holiday was sent to Peter's home town when cases of the beast and lycanthropy began to show up and soon after would encounter Peter and the Talbot Pack soon after before getting in to a firefight with hunters after taking a second of rifle men in to the woods on that night defeating the hunters though losing sight of peter. Afterwards, he would go undercover in college when he turned twenty, and met Alice Backstrome. The two had a good friendship that soon blossomed into a relationship. However, happiness between the two would be strained, once he was hired by Bio-Tech to be a platoon infantry to a new squadron named M.O.N.S.ters: a team made up of monsters either resurrected or caught and/or hired/forced to work under the company. At first, Sgt. Steel: a hardened man who worked for the company ran the team, until the fateful encounter with the Wendigo had him immediately infected to turn against both the Talbot Pack and the M.O.N.S.ters, putting Vincent in charge of the squad, as well as put both sides on a truce to fight the common enemy. However, this puts a few secret strains on him and Alice, with her stating that not all monsters should be locked away; in that some just wish to live a peaceful co-existence with humans. But Vincent doesn’t take it, as he leaves on another mission, stating the only good monster is one thrown in a cell. Though one night, with the New Reich forces coming to steal from Bio-Tech, a serum strain of the Lycan virus, made to its pure undiluted state. The M.O.N.S.ters are put in charge to guard it as its being transferred to the Canadian branch of Bio-Tech labs. However, the New Reich sent in a squad to take the virus, with the Talbot Pack trying to help the M.O.N.S.ters out to stopping them. Taking the virus to keep away, Vincent is backed into a corner, knowing full well they are outmatched by these forces. And so, he makes the ultimate sacrifice to his country, and to his humanity: he injects himself with the serum. Fully unable to control the strength of the change, Vincent is fully transformed into an Ubber Wolf, ripping apart the Reich forces, and nearly tearing apart the Talbot Pack and his own team. What no one knew was that back in the day, the first werewolves, before they could fully control themselves, weren’t able to transform back or be in full control of them. However, smelling fresh prey elsewhere, Vincent takes off, disappearing for a while. A month later, he returns, still in his state, and constantly eating to keep up his metabolism, as he has remained in his Ubber Wolf form for quite a long while. Both teams attempt to seek him out to help him, but to no avail. And with little time, as his body was burning through too much… slowly dying on him. However, instinct drove him to go after Alice on the final night htat he would almost kick the bucket. But the Talbot Pack and M.O.N.S.ters were ready for him this time, as they cornered him above the Half Moon Café, trying to tire him out. They succeeded, but his body was beginning to shut down, closing to the point where he would die, as he lost footing and fell off the roof. But Alice ran after him, jumping off, and biting him, adding her virus to counteract the pure strain, giving him full control now. A few days later, resting in Alice’s bed, he awakens to find Alice, silently humming his favorite jazz tune, taking care of him. Seeing him awake, Alice is relieved to see him alive and well. But he had to push it aside, as they had much to talk about. Alice, knowing it would come to terms on it, sat down and explained to him that she knew of the Talbot Pack’s identities, solely because three of the members were her adopted family: Peter, Jean, and Charles. When asked how she trusted them, she revealed to him her Lycan form, by transforming before him. She even trusted him with her story of how her pure human family, the Himekos, hunted and disowned her solely because she was the offspring of a union between her mother and father, who was a werewolf himself. The Talbots took her in and raised her, and offered her help with tuition. They had given her so much of what she lost, she could never betray them, nor her. But she had kept this secret life from him, mostly because the moment he knew this, he would abandon her. Even stating that she was a soiled soul upon the world, saying that even her biological family didn’t want her, and instead hunted her down like a dog with rabies; the hoped result was she sadly hoped she would be hated, but the opposite happened. But he surprised her by saying he was no better off now, as he chose to infect himself to keep the virus from falling into the wrong hands. This happened, as he said he hated monsters, but that didn’t mean he hated her. He told her that he never disliked the gentle side of her and knowing her past didn’t change his feelings for her one bit. In tears, she smiles, saying that if he kept saying such sweet compliments to her, she didn’t know what to do. And then suddenly glomps on him, surprising him, as she transformed back into her naked human form, while he was shirtless the time. She then asked if it was okay if he moved in with her, now that she decided to be his lover, now and forever. A little stunned by that, he blushed, looking away stating that she saved his life, so it seemed obligatory that he do so, in case he lost control again. She smiled, knowing he was just too shy around her, and played more. Afterwards, he moved in with her, and was a secondary ally to the Talbots now. Considering his standing as an Ubber Werewolf now, Bio-Tech figured having a wolf on their team would promote more publicity, but he didn’t care about it. All he cared was showing fair and firm ideals to not just humans, but now monsters alike. After all… he was in love with a werewolf, and trying to find a good way to pop the big question to her. Personality A hardened soldier growing up, Vincent is filled with a strict code and mindset. Believing that the rules and law will abide to anything, he's stubborn in his resolve to bring down any supernatural/paranormal forces, not caring if they're civilians. He's a soldier following orders, but that doesn't mean he has a conscience. At first, he's unused to the fact he has to work around monsters on his squad. But on downtime, as well as on weekends, he's assigned to have some time with them, hoping to better further better relationships with them and get out of the prejudicial problems the former commander had with the team. He is fearless for having faced death so many times shows no fear in facing down any situation and cannot be frightened at all to a point that makes others think he has no soul. Despite being fearless, he's not without a personality or embarrassment. Much embarrassment is how much sexual flirting Alice puts on him, whether boobs pressing on him, leading him to bed, or resting his head on her lap, he just can't help but blush and get flustered around the girl he loves so much. Vincent is kind, courageous, and unwaveringly determined of wanting to protect those who are important to him despite almost dying by the hands of his opponents. Another sign of his kind nature is that despite being a guy, Vincent refuses to take advantage of women when they are upset even if they themselves are willing to. This happened when Alice, while he was unaware she was a werewolf, appeared in front of him naked and wanted to have sex to forget about her sad past and her father. However, Vincent refused, knowing it will just hurt her more, and put his bathrobe on her and hugged her to comfort her. Skills/Abilities Ubber Werewolf (later on) True Grit: he has seen the full horrors of war and it has hardened him enough to show no pain of mind and heart at seeing the losses and can think clearly which that alone can make even the most bravest of foes tremble with fear. Cold Steel blades: he can use bayonette blades as handheld weapons, giving the results to devastating results, and can hold his own in hand to hand combat with said rifle and deliver moral shock to any enemy that stands against him. This becomes even deadlier with his own claws get involved once he transforms. Military Leadership and Strategist Relationships Vincent's Relationships Gallery Vincent Celeste, the Wolf Soldier.JPG|Vincent Celeste, the Wolf Soldier Vincent Celeste, the Ubber Werewolf Leader of MONSters.JPG|Civilian attire, M.O.N.S.ters uniform, and Uber Werewolf Voice Actor Matt Damon Trivia *Vincent Celeste was inspired by human72, who is a fan of the Full Moon High story/artwork. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:M.O.N.S.ters Category:Werewolves Category:Werecreatures